nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Elections, 2008
The Federal Elections of 2008 were Lovian federal elections that were held in January 2008. It was the first federal elections since the adoption of the Constitution of 2007 and they were largely organized by . Seven Members of the Congress were elected and Yuri Medvedev became Prime Minister. He and the King formed the Medvedev I Government from the elected candidates. The team of Congressmen was enlargened in May in the 2008 Mid-term Elections. Candidates These Lovian citizens ran for Member of the Congress. Note that the king didn't have to run for MOTC, as the Constitution forsaw an automatical membership. * Lars Washington (no party / progressive liberal) (December 7) * Arthur Jefferson (Progressive Center Party / green liberal) (December 8) * Robin Ferguson (no party / green liberal) (December 8) * Yuri Medvedev (Progressive Center Party / progressive liberal) 14:02, 8 December 2007 (UTC) * Patrick McKinley (no party / liberal) (December 26) * Oos Wes Ilava (Oceana Christians / conservative) (December 28) Voting results * Lars Washington ** 16.67% of the total votes, from King Dimitri I, Robin V. Ferguson, Oos Wes Ilava and Alexandru Latin. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on February 1. Mr Washington became Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education.May 23, he was appointed Secretary of Energy and Environment, while Yuri Medvedev replaced him as Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. * Arthur Jefferson ** 16.67% of the total votes, from Robin V. Ferguson, Patrick McKinley, Lars Washington and Alexandru Latin. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on February 1. Mr Jefferson became Secretary of Justice and Secretary of Welfare.May 23, George Matthews replaced him as Secretary of Welfare, though he remained Secretary of Justice. * Robin Ferguson ** 16.67% of the total votes, from King Dimitri I, Patrick McKinley, Arthur Jefferson and Yuri Medvedev. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on February 1. Mr Ferguson became Secretary of Energy and Environment.May 23, he was appointed Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade, while Lars Washington replaced him as Secretary of Energy and Environment. * Yuri Medvedev ** 20.83% of the total votes, from King Dimitri I, Arthur Jefferson, Yuri Medvedev, Lars Washington and Oos Wes Ilava. ** Elected as Member of the Congress and Prime Minister, inauguration on February 1. Mr Medvedev became Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade.May 23, he was appointed Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education, while Robin Ferguson replaced him as Secretary of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. * Patrick McKinley ** 12.50% of the total votes, from Robin V. Ferguson, Yuri Medvedev and Arthur Jefferson. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on February 1. Mr McKinley became Secretary of Transportation.He resigned as Member of the Congress and Secretary of Transportation March 11. * Oos Wes Ilava ** 16.67% of the total votes, from Alexandru Latin, Martin de Muntegu, Patrick McKinley and Oos Wes Ilava. ** Elected as Member of the Congress, inauguration on February 1. Mr Ilava became Secretary of Foreign Affairs.His citizen rights were retreaved in the Alexandru Latin Trial April 24, losing his membership to the Congress and his department. References and notes See also * Forum:Federal elections * Medvedev I Government * Mid-term Elections, 2008 Category:Federal Election Category:Event in 2008